


An All-Nighter

by NB_Cecil



Series: 30 Star Trek Ships [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Almost a drabble, Bashir’s hyperfocus, Crushes, Ficlet, Geordi admires Julian, La Forge compares Bashir favourably to Data, La Forge likes Bashir’s smile, M/M, One-sided La Forge/Bashir, Pre-Slash, S6 E17: Birthright, developing crush, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Set during theTNGepisodeBirthright, La Forge and Bashir take a break in Ten Forward after a long shift working on the Gamma Quadrant device.





	An All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Ships #7: La Forge/Bashir - Morning.

Bashir had been staring at the device from the Gamma Quadrant for ten hours straight when Geordi suggested they take a break. 

“It’s 5AM. _Ten Forward_ serves an excellent breakfast. Perhaps we’ll think better after something to eat?”

“It’s morning already?” Bashir asks incredulously, flashing La Forge a dazzling smile.

“Yeah,” Geordi replies, marvelling at the man’s ability to get lost in his work. _He has hyperfocus to rival Data’s_ , the engineer thinks.

Bashir flashes him another broad grin as he rises from his chair and stretches. La Forge’s insides do a little flip at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the hiatus. I’ve been stuck with something half-written for this one for weeks. Eventually I abandoned it and wrote a little vignette instead.


End file.
